With a slip of the tongue
by Fnorpan
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Garrus got hurt so Shepard went to Omega with Aria, Kaidan got his ass handed to him and then Garrus got the girl. Yep pretty much sums it up. Interspecies smut. You've been warned!


**_Yea, so I've been having some writersblock with my dragon age story (hate beeing stuck in a loop) and had to get my mind working again. Shakarian smut has a tendency to loosen clogged gears in my brain. And so here's the latest One-Shot._**

 ** _Interspecies smut, you've been warned._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _/ Fnorp_**

* * *

 _"_ _No, no, spirits NO!"_ Garrus head was reeling from the information he received as he woke up in the med bay. He was keening so loudly that even a human like Chakwas could hear him, but he didn't care at the moment. If only he hadn't gotten mangled by that infuriating, brute on the reactor-mission. How could he had been so careless?

I*-*I

After initiating the first restart-sequence of the reactor and clearing a wave of reaper cannon-fodder. The plants military captain, Riley, had radioed them stating she and her team would most likely not make it. Being true to herself, Shepard would hear none of it and sent EDI to assist, leaving Garrus and her to continue on to the last restart-sequence. When they opened the door to the reactor chamber, Marauders began pouring out and as if that was not bad enough they had a brute accompanying them, as well as one of those damned barrier engines.

Shepard ordered Garrus to pick of the barrier engine first and then focus on the Marauders, while she went in hard and fast to do some crowd control.

"I'll keep them off your back, if you keep them off mine." She'd said confidently with a smirk before charging of vanguard-style, dropping a mind-numbing nova as soon as she connected with the brute.

"Leave it to you to offer up a dance to a brute." he's retorted snarkily, earning him a snicker from the redheaded maniac, with crazy emerald eyes, otherwise known as Jane Shepard.

It had all worked perfectly, almost.

Him perched a few meters away with his black widow, sniping off the Marauders who had been pre-mangled by Shepard's biotics. And Shepard was doing what she did best. Wreaking havoc in a flurry of biotics rivaling those of an asari matriarch, popping off a shotgun-blast at the brute with her N7 Valkyrie every once in a while, mainly to keep it focused on her. Their teamwork was flawless, fluid like a well-rehearsed dance routine and Garrus was reveling in the feeling.

Then everything had gone to hell in a flash.

Garrus had been far too cocky and relaxed, convinced this was easy pickings for them as all Marauders lay in a pool of their own goo at this point. He got a little too pre-occupied watching Shepards six while they slowly but steadily wore down the brute, and as a result he didn't notice the Marauder creeping up from behind. An injured but still deadly functional straggler from one of the previous fights no doubt.

Just before the nasty creature was on top of him he snapped to attension, hurling himself to safety over the crates of his makeshift sniper-nest, in a hurry. Dropping his sniper rifle in favor of the assault rifle he fired off a round into the Marauders unwelcome face as soon as he landed on the other side of the crates. Unfortunately his evasion landed him in the direct path of a 500 pound charging brute.

He heard her cry out a warning but only had time to turn his head enough to see his doom descending upon him like a crashing dreadnaught. Then everything turned into a blur of hurt, blood and cursing. He'd never seen anyone lift a brute before, never mind slamming one, but Shepard had picked the thing up and hurled in into the ground not one, but three times while spitting profanities that would make even Jack blush. She finished up the brute with a few shotgun blast to its head before running to his side already calling for backup.

Her hands was working furiously around the body he could no longer feel as he noticed himself slipping away from conscious thought.

"Oh hell no big guy! Stay with me or spirits help me, I'll kill you myself!" she barked at him, clutching her hands to each side of his face, eyes stern but tinted with fear and concern. That earned her a gurgling chuckle from him as he recognized her use of the very turian expression 'spirits'. She'd unconsciously adopted a lot of his culture as they'd gradually become inseparable since this mess began.

.-

He could not believe Shepard had willingly gone with the nutjob that was Aria T'loak to take back Omega from Cerberus. Alone of all things. If only he hadn't gotten injured. Then he might have been able to convince her it was idiocy to run head-long into danger with only a raving megalomaniac to watch her back.  
Sore all over, still keening in utter horror with his head buried in his hands he felt someone touch his shoulder. He'd forgotten about Chakwas and snapped his head up at the touch.

"No one could have stopped her, not even you Garrus." she spoke in her stern motherly voice. He couldn't reply, couldn't for the life of him find his voice enough to form any type of words. Instead he let out a short huffing growl of frustration as he got his subvocals back under control.

"You need to rest." Chakwas continued and held out two pills and a glass of liquid to him. "Take these and I'll have someone bring you food."

"I'm not hungry." Garrus muttered in a mix of anger and sadness as he took the offered painmeds.

"And I was not asking." the doctor chuckled before ducking out of the med bay, completely ignoring the huge pissed of turian glaring daggers at her.

It took only a few minutes before Tali poked her head cautiously into the med bay, carrying a tray of food.

"Are you ok?" she asked in her silvery voice heavy with accent, as she walked up to the bed and put the tray on the bedside table.

"Yes… no… I don't know…" he tried but ended with him growling like a madman. He could have really used something to hit then, his frustration growing exponentially in his useless state. Tali was not fazed in the slightest by his growling, knowing full well he would never consciously hurt her.

"I know how you feel. We all do." she said with an annoyed huff as she put her chin in her hands. "You should've seen Kaidan, he threw a huge tantrum in the mess hall when he found out."

"I can't believe Shepard took that lightly, not even from him." he answered surly, picking at the food on his plate. Even though his stomach growled lightly he was not in the mood to eat.

"Not even from him? Garrus what are you talking about?" Tali cocked her head in confusion, looking intently at him through her mask. He just turned his head to look the other way, too embarrassed to offer up an explanation.

Damn it all, if that idiot hadn't nestled his way back into her life then **maybe** he would have had a chance but now? No, Kaidan had every advantage, the first being that he belonged to the same species, along with a billion other reasons.  
Garrus knew of their relationship at the first Normandy and had been floored when Kaidan ended up being the biggest douche in the galaxy on Horizon after Shepard's resurrection.

When she'd proposed Garrus and her help each other to relieve stress before going through the Omega 4 relay, he'd been flabbergasted but had managed to accept in a confusing and stumbling kind of way. A onetime fling, he'd convinced himself, a rebound after being shot down so brutally by someone who had professed his love to her before her death.

Then Kaidan had reclaimed his position and nestled his way back into her life after the start of the Reaper war, Garrus had wanted to kill him. Stupid human had no right after the hell he put her through. He was a selfish prick with an inferiority complex and he most certainly was not a good match for Shepard in Garrus' eyes. But in the end it was Shepard's choice and Garrus knew his place, the best friend, and he would not disappoint her as Kaidan did. His own infatuation would have to come second to her needs.

"Garrus, you do know Shepard told Kaidan to stuff his feelings in a box and toss them out the airlock the last time he tried anything right?" she said seriously, patting his lower arm. He jerked slightly at the sensation having forgotten he was out of his armor and under-suit at the moment. His eyes met hers through the glass of her helmet as he tried to get his mind to focus on the meaning on her words.

"What?" he managed.

"You don't know do you? She hasn't told you!" Tali said in a surprised voice.

"Know what? Tali I don't understand."

"Kaidan tried to kiss her and... well… she hit him. Hard. Broke a rib…" Tali said in a lightly excited voice, full of humor. The quarian had no love of the man either if her glibness was anything to go by. "Then she told him to throw his feelings out the airlock."

Garrus couldn't help himself as a grin spread on his features. Kaidan finally got what was coming to him, thank the spirits. The only thing regrettable was that Garrus himself had not been there to see it. He felt proud that Shepard had not fallen for his bullshit again and there was something more. Hope? He squashed that thought in a second before it could fester in his mind. Hope was dangerous, it led to wishes and needs and… NO, he would not do that to her. She had enough on her plate without another lovesick fool hanging on her every move he decided and turned his attention back to Tali who was still talking.

"But the really interesting part is that when Kaidan childishly tried to convince her to take him back. Told her that it was foolish to throw away a love like theirs and how he was sorry about Horizon but she couldn't really fault him for that. She just smirked and said that, and I quote 'she'd found the one to savor the last shot before popping the heatsink'." Tali said, letting out a giggle.

Garrus just stared at the quarian, voice once again lost and his mind numb with a hope he didn't even know he was harboring. How had he missed this? Had he really misread her that much?

"You always had a way with words." she snickered and her entire body was shaking with restrained laughter.

"She told you?" he asked horrified and when the tiny quarian burst into laughter he was very thankful he couldn't visibly blush. Hi entire face would probably be matching his markings by now if he could and with a groan he hid his face in his hands again. This time out of embarrassment.

"Anyway." Tali said as she regained her composure. "Try eating and get some sleep. Liara's got the Omega situation covered. Aria is very well aware that if she lets Shepard get hurt she will have nowhere in the galaxy to hide."

Garrus was actually beginning to feel a little better, embarrassed yes but better none the less. The agony and guilt was not as strong anymore and he found himself nibbling on the food Tali had brought him. He was beginning to see that even if he'd been conscious, both Tali and Chakwas was right, she would have gone no matter what anyone had said. She was infuriating that way.

"I should get back to my station." Tali said with a smile in her voice as she made for the door.

"Hey Tali?" Garrus called out and watched her turn. "Thanks."

.-

Shepard arrived unannounced back at the Normandy in the middle of the night about a week after departure with Aria. Tired to the bone, covered in grime and at the very least, confused. She didn't see Garrus sitting in the mess hall as she dragged her ass sluggishly towards the elevator. She punched the call-button and leaned heavily on the wall, head hanging low and almost keeling over.

Garrus could smell the death on her almost as soon as she stepped on board the Normandy. He sat tense as a bowstring as she approached and he almost winced at the sight of her. She looked like she'd really been to hell and beyond before being spit back out. His heart clenched painfully when she sighed, a raspy wheezing sound ending in a groan. He saw her helmet drop to the ground as she slumped down beside it, and before he could even form a coherent thought he was kneeling beside her, picking her up into his arms armor and all.

"Garrus?" she said weakly as he stepped into the elevator with her cradled to his chest, poking the button for her cabin with one taloned finger. He was in his civvies and could feel the warmth of her skin where her head laid heavy on his chest. Her breath was irregular and she was shivering slightly making Garrus wonder if he should be taking her to the med bay.

"Jane, are you ok?" he asked softly, subvocals rumbling with worry.

"Just tired…" she whispered barely audible. "So damn tired…"

They reached her cabin and got inside with combined efforts. He put her down on the sofa and proceeded to help her put of her armor without a second thought.

"Garrus it's ok…" Shepard started protesting but he cut her off with a stern look and a low annoyed growl. She knew exactly what it meant. "Ok shutting up now…" she chuckled weakly.

When the armor was off he stuffed it in its cleaner-locker and returned to Shepard who had all but fallen asleep already. He almost put her to bed in her undersuit but as he tried to slip his arm around her she started awake to look at him.

"I'm sorry Jane, I was going to move you to the bed." he said in a hushed voice. Shepard shook her head and began to sit up grimacing with a pained groan.

"I seriously need a shower…" She croaked, huffing a sigh. Garrus looked incredulously at her.

"You can hardly sit up and you expect me to let you out of my sight to get a shower?" he said with a surly expression.

"No I was kind of hoping you would do me the kindness of helping me out?" she said with a weak but teasing quirk of her lips. Garrus mandibles hung slack from disbelief as he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times without successfully being able to answer her.

"Oh come on, it's nothing you haven't seen before?!" She exclaimed with humor and chuckled lightly.

He then gathered the tiny woman in his arms and headed for the showers without a moment's thought. She sighed slightly and he felt her hand slide up his neck to caress his scarred cheek. A shiver went through him and he leaned into her touch as they reached he shower. He put Shepard down to lean on the wall for support and began helping her out of her undersuit after starting the showers.

Despite his efforts he could not help but replay their last encounter as he undressed her.  
He knew she was tired enough to fall asleep standing up if he'd let her but his brain had stopped listening to his demands and his body moved on its own accord.

His taloned hand gently and reverently stroke its way from her collarbone to her breast, over it and down the taught muscles of her stomach. He felt her shiver and a suck in a sharp breath before one of her hand grabbed his fringe. He heard her whisper his name when his hands continued down her thighs and calves until she could finally step out of the suite. Garrus quickly got rid of his own clothes, throwing them in a very un-turian pile in a random corner.

Slowly and carefully he gathered up his commander and pulled her under the spray, watching her satisfied smile and hearing her content moan as the water washed over her, taking with it days of dirt and grime.  
She reached for the soap but Garrus beat her to it as soon as he caught on what she was after. Standing behind her letting her lean on him he carefully lathered her down, relishing in the way her skin felt under his hands as he gently massaged her aching muscles. Janes' moans started to multiply and her breathing became rapid as his hands had zoomed in on her breasts for a moment, kneading them thoroughly. Continuing down her body made her breath hitch in her throat and as one of his taloned hands found the apex between her thighs she mewled his name.

Gently he slipped one finger passed her folds, dipping into her slick hotness and a growling purr emanated from his chest. They shower had washed away most of the soap by this point giving way for more friction as he massaged her breast with one hand and dipped one finger of the other hand slowly in and out of her core. Jane was writhing in his arms, panting, whining and moaning deliciously. She was so utterly defenseless at the moment and it stirred something in him that she not only asked him to help, letting him see her like this but she also gave herself without reservation to him.

Garrus turned off the shower and wrapped Shepard in a towel before affectionately moving her to the bed. She was still panting slightly, cheeks rosy with passion and her eyes though tired, was filled with need. Her heady scent was rising to a painful level and Garrus could feel himself unsheathe no matter how hard he tried not to. This was supposed to be for her, not him but he couldn't help himself. Ignoring himself he pulled the towel away as he laid her down on her back.

Towering over her, perched on one arm he caressed her cheek and put his forehead to hers for a brief moment before he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.  
His tongue snaked out to taste the skin there as the hand on her cheek ghosted down to her breast, once again kneading the fleshy mound and teasing her nipple.

His rough tongue drew gasps and groans out of the woman in front of him as it trailed its way to the breast not occupied by his hand. Gently he nipped the center of her breast, earning him a cry of surprise followed by writhing and pleading as he continued to lap circles over and around it.

Content with the reaction he drew from her he let go of her breast with his hand and let it caress its way downwards again. Feeling the soft skin of her belly, then her outer thigh before coming back up along her inner thigh.  
Gently touching her folds made her hips and back arch into his touch, begging for more. He pinned her by laying himself partly on top of her and let one finger slip lightly in between her folds and very barely stroking up over her bundle of nerves found there. She bucked again and let out a cry, but this time he was ready and held her still as he deepened the touch, rubbing gently at the pleasure-center. His tongue found its way up the side of her neck and ear before it found her lips. Hungrily she crashed her lips to his plates and demanded access to deepen the kiss with such ferocity, he obliged by sheer instinct.

He slipped one finger inside her core again and she broke the kiss as his name ripped its way out of her throat in a sweet cry. He watched her through his own haze of lust as she was almost consumed with want. Begging, bucking and moaning. The smell of her so strong it almost overrode his control not to take her hard to satisfy his own building need. This was for her he reminded himself as he alternated between sliding his fingers inside her and rubbing her bundle of nerves. He nipped the sensitive skin of her neck and breasts and felt her breathing become erratic along with the slight spasms that rocked her body more and more frequently.

"Garr…rus… I…" she stammered out between shudders and stuttered breaths and he lifted his head to look at her with all the devotion he could no longer hide.

"I nnghh… wan… t…" she tried again and Garrus stopped his administration in confusion. He could feel her fighting her high and he froze as a thought hit him with the force of a speeder-collision. What if she did not want this at all? Assailed by his own doubt he withdrew his hand and mumbled a horrified apology as he started to roll off her.  
Her hands on his back however, stopped him, since they did not let go but instead pulled him back in. His head snapped back to look at her and he could see the irritation and frustration in her wonderful emerald eyes.

"I want… to feel you…" she panted as she massaged the back of his fringe with nimble fingers. "inside…"

Garrus mind went blank and his body moved again without conscious thought as he pinned her under him, one hand immediately finding her breast while bracing his weight on the other. She writhed under him again, pleading and grinding up against his aroused length. He growled against the crook of her neck in response, moving his hand from her breast to her thigh to help positioning them. As the tip of his length grazed her folds she tensed up in anticipation and he could hear her stuttered begging to the spirits.

He pushed inside her incredibly tight and slick core, growling with restraint. It took almost every ounce of willpower not to bite down on her shoulder and slam himself inside, burying himself to the hilt in one swift movement.  
Jane gasped as he hilted himself carefully in her, her core spasming around him.

"Spirits Jane…" he huffed as he gave her a second to adjust to him before slipping out and pushing softly back in, his ridges rubbing every sweet spot inside her in the process. Shepard were desperately tugging on his fringe, dragging her short nails hard against his back down to his waist.  
His growl was meant as a warning but the vibrations made her cry out and her back lifted of the sheets yet again and in the process her hand positioned at his waist clenched, digging her nails in hard enough to draw blood.

That undid every last string of self-control Garrus had as he bit down full force on the soft flesh of her neck just above the collarbone, plunging himself inside Jane hard enough to make her wail out in pleasure, tinged with the pain of his lovebite. His thrusts came hard and fast as he growled out his pleasure, lapping at the mark he'd left on his mate.

He felt his high approaching fast when Jane suddenly clenched up with a gasp before reaching her peak screaming his name. Tumbling over the edge of euphoria made her core constrict around him so hard it was almost painful and his own peak jumped him fast. He burrowed his face against her neck and as her name left his mouth in a shaky breathless groan, he spilled into her. Leaving them both to bask in the afterglow of their release.

As Garrus turned to slip down beside Shepard, she moved with him, refusing to let him go even for a second. He managed to get the covers up over them and once he settled again she was already sound asleep with a smile on her face, snuggling closer and draping a leg over him as if to stop him from leaving.  
He felt nothing but pride and love to have her there and be allowed to be there with her.

 _"_ _Tomorrow."_ he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep. _"Tomorrow I'll tell her everything I showed her tonight."_


End file.
